The present invention relates to a coupling device having at least one torque transmitting device, which can be engaged and/or disengaged in the axial direction by a lever element and which is frictionally engaged in the engaged state.
A coupling device of this type is known from DE 10 2008 051 100 A1. The coupling device comprises a torque transmitting device, which is frictionally engaged in the engaged state and which can be engaged and disengaged by a lever element, and a wear compensation device. The wear compensation device comprises a rotational ramp ring, which can be clamped by the lever element, as well as a spindle drive comprising a spring shaft, supported in a rotational fashion, and acting upon the ramp ring.
By the wear compensation device the operating point of the coupling device, which changes due to the wear and tear of the friction coatings, can be automatically readjusted. Here the ramp ring is rotated by the spindle drive when wear of the coupling has been sensed, and for this purpose a link is fastened at the housing of the coupling device. The link, fixed at the housing, engages a sprocket of the spindle drive in a form-fitting fashion in order to sense the status of wear, when the torque transmitting device is being engaged, by skipping a tooth of the sprocket, and in order to drive said sprocket when the torque transmitting device is being disengaged, causing the ramp ring to be rotated. Based on the division of the tooth structure of the sprocket the above-mentioned sensing of wear and tear and the readjustment of the sensed wear of the coupling is only possible in a discontinuous and gradual fashion.